Computer devices, sometimes referred to as user equipment, can enable users to communicate with other users operating other user equipment and to communicate with other computer devices all over the world via, for example, the Internet. Computer networks that facilitate these communications generally rely on many different technologies. These technologies generally rely upon three basic components: a data plane, a control plane, and a management plane. The data plane carries the user traffic, while the control plane and the management plane serve the data plane. The data plane produces significantly more traffic than the other planes.
As users operating user equipment move throughout a communication system, data plane and control plane paths that are needed for maintaining connectivity of the user equipment to computer networks can change with user equipment mobility. In some instances, user equipment mobility can result in deactivating and reactivating signaling paths. As the number of users in a communication system increases, signaling and latency can increase as users are mobile within the communication system. Thus, managing a network and user equipment connectivity presents significant challenges to network operators.